Brotherhood Babysitting Service Is Back
by blueshock
Summary: Mystique needs some more money. They boys have tried everything, so they try babysitting Elsha and DJ again, but this time they go to their house. Plz R&R. COMPLETE


**Chapter One**

"I need fifty bucks,'' Mystique said,'' I need it by tomorrow.''

"But,'' Lance said,'' We've tried everything already.''

"Then try something again,' Mystique snarled,'' I expect you to get the money. You know what will happen if you don't.''

Mystique got on her motorcycle and drove off. Lance went back into the house and into the living room.He sat down by Pietro.

"The boss lady need fifty dollars,'' Lance said.

"Again?" Pietro asked,'' What are we going to do now?"

Just then the phone rang. Pietro sped over to it.

"Hello,'' Pietro said, then frowned.'' We don't babysit anymore. What? Really? Okay, bye.''

Pietro hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Anyone feel like babysitting?" Pietro asked.

"No,'' Todd moaned,'' Not them again. They destoryed the house last time.''

"Not at our house,'' Pietro said,'' At there house.''

They looked at one another.

"What time?" Lance asked.

"At 12:00 to 9:00 again,'' Pietro said,'' This time 15 dollars an hour.''

"Now that don't sound too bad,'' Lance said standing up.'' It's 11:30. Lets go.''

They went to Lances jeep, got in and drove off. Lance drove around for awhile. Pietro told him where to go, but he couldn't find it.

"Did you get the right address?" Lance asked.

"Yes,'' Pietro said,'' They said it twice.''

"There, yo,'' Todd said.

Two people were standing on the side walk. Lance parked the jeep and they got out.

"Hello again,'' The man said,'' Long time no see. They are inside. Try not to destory the place.''

The man and woman got into their black car and drove off. The boys went into the big house, which was painted dark blue.

"This place is big,'' Fred said.

"Not as big as the people with the dogs, yo,'' Todd said.

"Look,'' A girl said coming out of the living room.'' Our babysitters.''

"Hey Elsha,'' Lance said,'' Want to have fun.''

"Ya,'' Elsha said, she ran and grabed Lance and Todds hand.'' Come with me.''

Elsha led them to a different room, leaving Pietro and Fred to deal with DJ. They went into the living room to see that DJ was playing a game. It was a racing game. He paused it and looked at the two boys.

"Do you want to play?" DJ asked.

"Sure,'' They said.

Back with Elsha Todd and Lance were not having a good time. Elsha wanted to have a tea party. She hadsat them down on the floor, put some pink hats on their heads, and got the tea set.

"You don't drink it like that,'' Elsha said,'' Like this.''

Elsha demenstrated how to sip tea.

"There is nothing in the cups,'' Lance said,'' It's not real.''

"I'll tell my daddy that you are not being nice to me,'' Elsha said,'' Then they won't pay you.''

"Just go with it, yo,'' Todd whispered.

"I win,'' DJ said.

"But,'' Pietro said,'' I won. You took last place.''

"I won,'' DJ repeated,'' Or I'll break this.''

DJ pulled something out of his pocket. Pietros face went pale. It was one of Mystiques favorite necklases. She thought she had lost it and they got puniched for it.

"You wouldn't," Pietro said.

"I would,'' DJ grinned,'' You two are in my control. From now until my parents get here. You work for me, now go get my a sandwich.''

"What kind?" Fred asked.

"You will have to guess,'' DJ said,'' Now go.''

Pietro and Fred ran into the kitchen. Pietro made a balony sandwich and ran out of the kitchen.

"I don't want a balony sandwich,'' DJ said,'' Try again.''

Pietro sped back into the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He ran back out.

"No,'' DJ said,'' Try again.''

Back with Elsha, the two boys were having muffins.

"Don't eat them yet,'' Elsha said,'' Wait until I tell you too.''

She was silent for about five minutes.

"Can we eat them now?" Todd asked.

"Wait,'' Elsha said.

She was silent for another five minutes.

"Can we eat them now?" Lance asked.

"Wait,'' Elsha repeated.

She was silent for about five more minutes. Todd stared at her for awhile, then used his tongue to steal a muffin. To his shock the muffin was hard. He quickly spit it out.

"It's fake, yo,'' Todd said.

"Okay,'' Elsha said, grabbing a muffin.'' Now you can eat.''

She took a bite out of her muffin.

"My mom made these,'' Elsha said.

"But,'' Todd said,'' Mine was hard.''

"I told you to wait,'' Elsha said,'' And you grabed the one fake one, so you don't get any.''

Back with DJ, Pietro had made every kind of sandwich that he knew of.

"WHAT KIND DO YOU WANT?" Pietro shouted.

Just then Fred came in with an odd looking sandwich. It had peanut butter, with pickles on it.

"That's what I want,'' DJ said, taking the sandwich from Fred when he sat down.

"EEWWW,'' Pietro screamed as DJ took a bite of the sandwich.

"This is good,'' DJ said,'' Thanks.''

"What time is it?" Pietro groaned.

"It's 2:30,'' Fred said.

"I'm regretting this,'' Pietro moaned as DJ took another bite of his sandwich.

Just then Todd, Lance, and Elsha came into the living room.

"A sandwich,'' Elsha said, running over and taking the last half of DJs sandwich.

"What kind of sandwich is that?" Lance asked, forgetting aboutthe pink hat on his head.

"A peanut butter,'' Elsha said,'' And pickles.''

"Gross,'' Lance said.

"Soundskind of good, yo,'' Todd said.

"Why are you wearing pink hats?" Pietro asked.

Todd and Lance quickly took off the hats. Pietro and Fred tried not to laugh.

"Time to play,'' DJ said.

"Play what?" Lance asked.

Elsha and DJ gave evil grins.

"Follow us,'' Elsha said.

The boys followed the two kids outside. To their shock there waswhat looked like a place for peole to be hanged. There were four ropes.

"I don't think this was a good idea,'' Lance muttered.

"Stand here,'' DJ said to Todd, who stood where DJ told him to.

"Stand here,'' Elsha said to Pietro, who did what he was told.

"Stand here and here,'' DJ said to the other two.

"We are going to play a game we saw on mad mad house,'' Elsha said,'' We will ask you questions. The bags DJ gives you have cards in them. We will ask you questions, you must pick the right answer. Get three answer wrong, you will be hanged. Please get down on your knees.''

The boys were silent as Dj handed them their bags and they got on their knees.

"Elsha will ask the fist question,'' DJ said.

"When you babysitted us last time, whose shirt did I wear when I left the bathroom?" Elsha asked.

Todd took out Pietros name, which was spelled wrong. Pietro took out Lances name. Lance took out Pietros name. Fred took out Pietros name.

"The answer is,'' Elsha said,'' Pietro. I'm sorry Pietro, you recieve the mark of the witch.''

DJ drew an X on Pietros forhead with a black marker.

"Now,'' DJ said walking back over to Elsha.'' My question. Why was I tied to the chair?"

Todd took out because of trying to break things, Pietro took out because of making me mad, Lance took out because of being hyper, and Fred took out because of climbing walls.

"The answer is,'' DJ said,'' Because of climbing walls. Todd and Lance will recieve the mark.''

Elsha put the mark on their forheads.

"Pietro,'' DJ said,'' You will now have the rope around your neck.''

Elsha put the rope around Pietros neck. He looked a little worried.

"Now,'' Elsha said,'' Next question, what drink did Todd bring to DJ last?"

Todd took out apple juice, Lance looked at Todds answer and took out apple juice, Fred took out soda, and Pietro took out water.

"The answer is,'' Elsha said,'' apple juice. Fred, you will now have the mark.''

DJ up an X on Fred forhead.

"And Pietro,'' Elsha said,'' You have got three answers wrong. You have shamed us, you will be hanged.''

DJ went behind him and pushed a button. The door under Pietro fell making him fall. Luckily they were over the swimming pool. The other boys looked a little worried now.

"Now,'' DJ said,'' Next question, What show did Elsha want to watch on tv?"

Todd took out Lilo and Sitch, Lance took out Two stupid dogs, and Fred took out Scooby.

"The answer is,'' DJ said,'' Scooby, Todd and Lance get their ropes around their necks.''

Elsha put the ropes around their necks with a smile.

"Now,'' Elsha said,'' What did we eat for a snack?"

Todd and Lance put up candy bars, and Fred put up peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

"The answer is,'' Elsha said,'' Candy bars. Fred you will now get the rope around your neck.''

DJ put the rope around Freds neck with a smile.

"Next,'' DJ said,'' What time did our parents pick us up?"

All three of them put up 9:00.

"The answer is,'' DJ said,'' Is 9:00.''

"But we can't have all three of you with the same answer,'' Elsha said,'' So one of you will be hanged. I choose Lance.''

"What?" Lance yelled, as she walked behind him.'' Why?"

"Because you rock my world,'' Elsha said, making Lance confused.'' And I hate that.''

Elsha pushed the button and Lance fell into the water. Fred and Todd stared at each other, then back at the two smiling kids.

"Last question,'' Elsha said,'' How old are we?"

Todd put up 8 and 6, Fred put up 7 and 5.

"The answer is,'' Elsha said,'' 7 and 5. Todd you will be hanged.''

DJ went behind him and pressed the buttion. Todd fell into the water.

The three boys swam out from under the boards and got out.

"How could he of known that answer?" Pietro asked,'' The only time they mentioned their age was on the phone.''

"We are home,'' They heard a woman yell.

They got up and ran into the house. Elsha and DJ gave their parents a hug.

"We got off early,'' The man said,'' Lets see, from 12:00 to 4:00. That would be 120 dollars.''

The woman handed them the money. They didn't wait for them to ask them if they could babysit again. They quickly ran out of the house, got in the jeep and drove off. They drove home in silence. When they got home they went to their room and went to sleep.

**_The next day_**

The boys sat in the living room, watching tv. Mystique walked in a minute later.

"Change of plans,'' Mystique said,'' I need a hundred dollars.''

"That is just fine,'' Lance said handing her all the money.'' We just have the money.''

Mystique looked at the money, then girned.

"Good,'' Mystique said,'' I'll be back in a month. See you then.''

Mystique left the house. The boys sat on the couch and continued to watch tv. It seems that they had finally did something right.

* * *

A/N: If you answered the questions.

8-7: Wow, you have a good memory.

6-5: Not bad.

4-3: Not that bad, but try again.

2-0: GO READ BROTHERHOOD BABYSITTING SERVICE AGAIN!


End file.
